More Than Love
by TwoHeartsCollidexx
Summary: Haley goes on tour again, taking her son Jamie. While touring she cheats on Nathan and leaving him heartbroken. Brooke, Nicole and Milly head to Tree Hill. Nathan deals with drama and a brokenheart, as she helps him heal and believe in love again. R&R.


**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own anything, besides my OC. _

Brooke Davis walked through the hall ways of her corporate office in down town New York. Each step in her Jimmy Choo "Grant" Satin Silk Peep Toe stilletos, echoed and her employees rushed back to work, knowing it was the fiery haired beauty making her way to her office. They weren't scared of Brooke Davis, but they knew how serious she was about this company. Brooke greeted every employee in sight with her raw, sexy and haunting voice. Milly rushed to her side with a notepad and a pen, she knew Brooke had stuff to be taken care of. They walked at a fast pace towards her office. Brooke was telling Milly exactly what she needed, appointments to be booked and her schedule for the day, Milly was intently writing down as much as possible. Once they finally reached her office, Brooke sat down, picked up the phone and called Haley.

The phone rang and rang, Brooke was trying her best to be patient but, she couldn't wait for her to pick up the phone any longer. She hung up. She played with her hair for a second, pursed her lips, and eyed the phone. She dialed Haley's number again. This time it only rang once and Nathan picked up.

"Hello?" Nathan said in his young yet very masculin voice.

"Heeeey handsome!" Brooke said in a joyful tone. She pulled her compact out of her purse, and applied more lip gloss.

"Brooke! How are you?" Nathan said, it had been awhile since they had last spoken. He was happy to hear her flirtatious and calm voice, it had been too long.

"I'm pretty good, work has been a little hectic, but I'm holding on." She paused and then sighed. "How's Haley and my little Jamie?"

Nathan grabbed a photo of them off the fire place. He examined the picture, looking at the happiness that was captured in that moment. "They're doing really well Brooke."

Brooke easily caught on to the depressed tone in his voice. "Well how about you, Nathan? How are you doing?" She was concerned, Nathan was a dear friend of hers.

"Brooke, I don't know. I'm not doing bad, I'm just not as happy as I should be." Nathan paused, no one had asked him how he was since Haley left. "I should be happy that my wife is fulfilling her dream, Peyton and her worked hard for this, she's singing again Brooke."

Brooke got a tear in her eye, Nathan was alone. She thought of the last time Haley went on tour, Nathan was a mess. She had to go back to Tree Hill. "Nate, she's not back? I thought this was a short tour around North America?"

"That's what I thought too, she called yesterday and told me that her, Peyton and Jamie are flying out to Europe tomorrow, she got a spot in a music festival." Nathan grabbed a pop out of the fridge and laid down on the couch. "I don't get to see my son, or my wife for the next 4-5 months. Lucas is leaving for L.A. tonight and he's bringing Skillz with him, all of my friends are leaving Tree Hill."

Brooke smiled and signalled for Milly to come into the office. "Nathan, can you IM me? I have another call on the line sweetie, and I still want to talk to you."

"Yeah, of course Brooke." Nathan said a little upset. They both hung up.

Brooke signed into msn and so did Nathan. Brooke looked up at Milly who was now standing right in front of her. "Milly honey, I need you to get me five tickets to Tree Hill, on the next flight. Then I need you to go home and pack up, we need to grab a few models and we're off to Tree Hill. You got that?"

Milly smiled nervously. "Yeah Brooke. What models do you want?"

"Well, the spread calls for a red head, a brunette and a blonde. You can cho" Brooke was interrupted by a beautiful and familiar face! "OH MY GOSH, NICOLE!" Brooke ran and hugged her.

"Brookey!" Nicole said kissing her cheek.

"Scratch that Milly, we have our blonde model. You can choose the other two." Brooke said in an overwhelmingly excited tone. Nicole is one of Brooke's best friends, and she is Brooke's best model. Milly smiled and left. "Sooo, baby girl are you psyched or what!?"

Nicole giggled. "Why would I be psyched? What are you talking about?"

"Pack your bags whore, we're going to Tree Hill" Brooke said grabbing Nicole by the hand and dragging her out the door.

***

Brooke, Nicole, Milly and the other two models arrived in Tree Hill at 6:00 and checked into their hotel. Brooke booked two of the hotels suites, one for Nicole, Milly and her, the other for Rebecca and Anastasia (the other models). When they finally got up stairs they decided to unpack.

"So what do you Tree Hillers, do around here for fun?" Nicole asked placing her designer shoes, carefully in the nearby closet.

Brooke smiled at Nicole and than said "Well, we could totally go clubbing."

Nicole got up, ripped open her clothes bag, tore out her make up and smiled. "Unpacking can wait, this girl wants to Party!" She looked at Milly and then she looked at Brooke. "Any hot boys in Tree Hill?"

Brooke laughed and then looked at Milly who was also laughing. "Honey, you're going to love this place."

Brooke smiled at Nicole and Nicole grabbed her by the hand, pulled her over to the closet and began to go through their clothes. Brooke grabbed a royal blue fitted mini dress, Nicole pulled out a pair of Versace Black Patent Leather Court Shoes with Gold Platforms, for Brooke. Nicole started to apply a dark blue eye shadow on Brooke, creating a smoky eye. She added a little gloss, a light coat of foundation, some bronzer and dramatic mascara. She straightened Brooke's hair, adding texture to the layers with styling wax. Brooke threw on her outfit and marvelled at herself in the mirror. Milly had gotten her make up done by Nicole, while Brooke got dressed. The two girls looked even more beautiful now.

Brooke told Milly to come with her to get Nathan and had Nicole agree to meet them at Tric. Brooke got into the cab and immediatley called Nathan. She pursed her lips and made impatient faces at Milly. Then she started tapping her foot and playing with her hair.

Finally Nathan answered. "Hello?"

Brooke had her genuine smile plastered on her face. "Heeeey gorgeous." Brooke looked out the window; they were almost at Nathan's house.

"Davis? What happened to you this morning, you just signed off without even saying good bye." Nathan said with a smirk, as he pulled his shirt over his head and placed himself on the couch.

"Sorry Nathan, I'm one very busy woman. The only time I take off work, is when there is something more important to be." Brooke said with a laugh. "So, what is Nathan Scott doing tonight?" They were right outside his house. Milly and her quietly got out of the car.

"Nothing, like I said everybody left me here. Friday nights suck in Tree Hill when you're alone!" Nathan said.

"That's too bad, I'm on my way out to an awesome party." Brooke said smiling at Milly. Milly rang the door bell and then Brooke stepped up on the porch.

"Man I wish I was partying with Brooke Davis tonight. I need you to hold on a second Davis, someones at the door." Nathan got up and headed to the door. He opened the door and his jaw dropped.

"SURPRISEEEEE!!!" Brooke exclaimed jumping into his arms.

"Brooke, I can't believe you're back!" Nathan said in excitement, he kissed her cheek.

Brooke ran her fingers over that familiar face and smiled. "Get dressed handsome, we're going to a party."

Nathan ran back into the house through on a white t-shirt, a pair of black jeans, low top chuck taylors and a black leather jacket. He looked in the mirror and smiled, tonight he was going to have fun, he deserved it. He came back down the stairs to see Milly and Brooke waiting on the couch. He coughed, getting the girls attention. Brooke looked him over and said "Scott, you've still got it going on."

Nathan laughed, his glow eyes lighting up and become more lively than they had been in days. "Let's go!"

They arrived at Tric and made their way in. Nathan was feeling a little uncomfortable, he had never been good at dancing, he figured he'd spend the whole night at the bar. Brooke sat down beside him and she tucked a piece of hair behind her ears. "Nathan I forgot, this is Milly. Milly this is Nathan!" Brooke said loudly over the music. Nathan shook Milly's hand and smiled at her. "Milly where is she? I thought the hoe was meeting us here?"

Nathan looked at her slightly confused. "Who are you talking about?"

"My best friend from New York. She came with m..." Brooke was interrupted.

"Whoooahhh" Nathan said with an amazed look on his face.

Brooke looked around trying to figure out what Nathan was shocked about. "What?"

"Nothing, just that girl over there!" Nathan said pointing with a smile.

Brooke laughed and yelled. "Hey Nicole, get over here."

Nicole started to walk towards the group, everyones eyes were on her. Nathan was captivated by the way she moved her hips when she walked, and the way her eyes glimmered; he was captivated by her beauty. She was wearing a red, low backed halter top, that revealed her beautiful structure and a fair amount of her C cup breasts. She wore a tight pair of short black jean shorts, paired with Gucci black platforms; the high heals making her around 6 feet tall. She had side bangs and her hair was long, past her breasts. She was a natural blonde, a mix of golden and platinum. She had vibrant blue eyes, which was always the first thing to catch peoples attention. They were a pale blue around the pupil, from there on they were a bright blue, surrounded by a ring of navy blue. Her lips were red and her skin was like milk and honey; light but sun kissed. Nathan's eyes were drawn to everything about her, from her hair to her legs, to her smile and to the structure of her face.

Nathan looked at Brooke still in awe "You know her?"

Brooke laughed, she knew Nathan was crazy attracted to her. "Duh silly, she's my bff." Nicole was now standing right in front of them, Brooke looked her over and then took her by the hand and spun her around. "Bitch, you are so fucking HOT!"

Nicole laughed and then winked."Thanks babe! You two are the hottest girls in this place." Nicole looked at Nathan with the eyes all lit up, she smiled and said "And honey you are easily the hottest man in this room." She gave him a sexy smirk and a wink.

"I'm Nathan Scott, one of Brooke's old friends." Nathan said with his goofy, yet handsome smile, while putting out his hand.

"Nicole Sweetland" She didn't accept his hand, instead she leaned over gave him a pec on the cheek and a light hug.

Brooke and Nicole looked at eachother when the next song came on. They loved dancing to 'The Way I Are' by Timbaland. Brooke grabbed Nicole by the hand and yelled to her "WE HAVE TO GO DANCE TO THIS!"

Nicole looked at Nathan and smiled. "How bout it handsome, are you coming?"

Nathan smiled. "Nah, I'll be here at the bar, if you need me." He winked.

After dancing for about and hour, Nicole looked over to the bar to see Nathan sitting alone and depressed looking. She walked up beside him, sat down and looked at him with a smile. The bar tender asked what drink she wanted. "Can I get 4 tequila shots please?"

Nathan looked over at her with a laugh. "You're going to take 4 tequila shots on the spot?"

"2 for you, 2 for me. Besides, 4 tequila shots only makes me a little giddy. Give me 8 shots, and I'm up for anything." She laughed. The bar tender placed the shots in front of them.

Nathan laughed and then looked at Nicole who was taking a shot. "Hey, could you please get me 12 more of those?"

Nicole looked at him a little schocked. "12, really?"

He laughed and put his arm around her. "Six for you, six for me." He winked at her.

"That means I'll be having 8 shots." Nicole paused and then caught on. "Mr. Scott, are you trying to get me drunk?" She said giving him a little shove.

"You don't have to take the 8 shots if you don't want too, but you should know that when I have 8 shots, I'm up for anything." He winked and then chugged back the sixth.

Nicole took the eighth shot and she became very lively, she ordered Nathan and her a Tonic. She downed it and looked at Nathan with a huge smile. Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado ft. Timbaland came on. "Nathan c'mon we're going to dance!" She dragged him to the dance floor.

Nathan started to grind with Nicole, he couldn't believe how attracted he was to her. "I should warn you, I'm not very good at dancing."

Nicole laughed. "Baby you don't need to be good at dancing, to know how to grind. It's just a matter of working your body." She winked.

Nicole turned to face him, their lips were an inch apart. Nathan couldn't take his eyes off her lips and Nicole's eye's were watching his. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Beautiful I know how to work my body." He paused and touched his lips to her ears as he said "And I know I could work yours."

Brooke and Milly were sitting at the bar. Brooke had a smirk on her face, Nathan was having fun. Nicole could light up anyones day, she was so fun and free spirited. Brooke turned and spotted the bar tender, he was hot. She called him over for a drink, and began flirting, like the Brooke Davis we all know.

Nathan and Nicole were still dancing quite a few songs later, when Nathans cell rang. He looked down too see who it was, it said Haley. He told Nicole to hold on a second, he'd be right back. He thought to himself 'fuck, I shouldn't be partying with her, I have a beautiful wife and son'. Once he was off the dance floor and a little over from the bar, he answered the phone. "Hello?" He could hear Haley crying.

"Nathan, I'm so sorry. You're going to hate me for this!" Haley continued to cry.

Nathan plugged his other ear. "Hales, I could never hate you. Tell me what's wrong?"

"I cheated" She said quietly.

"YOU WHAT!?"

She sighed. "I cheated on you Nathan."

Nathan became very angry. "Haley, you go away and you take our son from me, only god knows when you'll be back this time." He paused. "THEN YOU CHEAT ON ME!" He said loudly over the music.

Nicole had seen the callers ID, that read 'Haley 3', she figured right then that he had a girlfriend. She could see that he was fumming, and she definitely heard the last few words that he yelled. She could see him yelling more and then she saw him hang up the phone. He went to the bar, grabbed two large glasses of pure vodka and headed over to Nicole with a smile. She knew what he was going to try and do, he was going to try and take away the pain.

"For the sexiest woman in the world." Nathan said with a smile, he acted like nothing had happened to him. He watched Nicole take the drink, smile and then down it. She ran her fingers through her hair, closing her eyes. Nathan checked out her body, head to toe. She was stunning. Nathan thought. Her hair was like fine gold rolling over her graceful shoulders, her eyes were the colours of a rushing cold river glimmering in the sun, her lips were rose red and screamed kiss me. Her body was smooth, she had long elegant legs that were silky, her hips were small but very much curvy, she didn't have a large ass, but it was a very nice grabable size. Nathan smirked to himself and continued to examine her. Her stomach was flat and you could easily tell she worked out. He hadn't noticed her breasts until now, they were very large for a woman as fit as her. In Nathan's eyes she was perfection and he wanted her so bad. He chugged back his drink, and instantly he wanted her more. "You know, you're a total babe" He said giggling.

She had a little too much to drink, her sex drive was high and Nathan was the most gorgeous man she had ever met. "I know." She had a smirk on her face. "You're kinda cute yourself." She said in a sexy whisper, then running her finger over his chest as she walked by him.

Nathan instantly felt turned on, he followed her to the bar and she was sitting with her back to him on the stool. He walked up behind her, parted her hair away from her ear and said "Baby I'm not cute, I'm a hot." He lightly massaged her shoulders. He looked across the bar and saw all the men staring at the blond bombshell. He leaned forward soo that he was breathing on her neck by her ear. She responded with a shiver and she licked her lips. "Do you wanna go somewhere quiet?"

Nicole turned her head to where his face was. "I guess so."

Brooke stopped flirting with the bar tender Owen, both her and Milly watching Nathan put his arm around Nicole's waist. She rubbed his lower back and but her hand on his ass. Nathan laughed and winked at her. Their was a cab driving down the road and Nicole caught the drivers attention. They got in the car and Nathan gave the driver his address. He turned to Nicole and moved closer, putting arm around her shoulder and tickling her ribs, right under neath her boobs. She put her hand in between his two thighs and lightly rubbed, Nathan immediatley tensed up. Nicole looked out the window to see they had stopped at a house. She climbed out of the car, as Nathan paid the cabby driver.

He hugged her. "Welcome to the Scott residence!" He picked her up and started to run to the door. She was giggling and telling him to stop, when they reached the door. Once they got inside Nathan pinned her against the wall and started to make out with her. She couldn't help herself, she sunk her nails into his back and straddled him. He ran his fingers over her bare back until he found the halters tops straps. He undid it and began to kiss her neck making his way to her chest. He moved his lips from her collar bone, back up to her lips, as he carried her up the stairs. She pulled his shirt over his head and they stopped for a minute to just kiss. He carried her into his bedroom, lying her down on the bed with him on top. He kissed her roughly, his hands exploring her incredible body and then he finalled pulled the halter completely off of her. He stopped and looked at her breasts, everything about her body was beautiful. He started to kiss her neck and she rolled over on top of him. Her placed one hand on her ass and the other on her boob. He went to undo her black lacy bra and she stopped him. They were both completely turned on, Nicole fighting he temptation, she wanted him and this so bad. She sat up on his waste and he looked at her confused.

"Nathan," She paused and ran her fingers over his face, he sat up a little, placing his hands on her thighs. "Look I know what you're going through, with that woman, Haley." She held his hands. "I overheard you're conversation about her cheating. Nathan I know it hurts, I really do, I went through the same thing. I went out, got drunk and hooked up with a guy, hoping that getting back at my boyfriend would make me feel better. It doesn't take away the pain sweetie, you feel just as dirty as the person who cheated on you the next morning." She stared at his bright blue eyes, then getting up, bending down and grabbing her shirt.

As she was about to walk out Nathan sat completely up, grabbing her hand. "Look I'm sorry babe, I know that doing this would have been wrong but I thought I would feel wanted and it would make me feel better." Nathan looked down.

Nicole had just finished tying up her shirt and she placed at hand on his cheek. "Don't be sorry hun, you're hurting and you're feeling alone." She kissed him on the cheek and headed for his bedroom door.

"Nicole!" He said loudly. She turned around and came back in the room. "I don't want to be alone, at least not tonight. Please, stay."

Nicole looked at him examining the details of his face. She knew how it felt, how lonely, betrayed and unwanted her felt. "Alright Nathan, I will stay but I'm not sleeping with you, well at least not tonight." She winked at him and he laughed. "I'm going to need one of your baggy shirts to sleep in."

He got her a shirt and she changed, she made sure that he'd turned completely around, so he couldn't see. She pulled off her shirt, her bra and her shorts, wearing her underwear and his t-shirt to bed. She climbed on the bed next to him and he turned around. He saw the bra on the floor and picked it up, showing it to her. "Wow, you have a large set of boobs, I would have loved to have taken this off of you." He said lying down next to her. She laughed at him and shook her head. "I don't know how you stopped, I was totally turned on and wanted you so bad, and I know you wanted me." He laughed and then continued. "So how'd you do it, because I know I wouldn't have been able to stop if I wanted too."

She smiled and turned to face him. "Yeah, I was turned on by you, I mean look at you. I guess I just thought of how you'd feel the next day and knew it wouldn't make you feel any better." He put his hand on her face and had a huge smile. "What?" She laughed.

"Nothing, you just have the cutest little freckle under your lip." He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you, for stopping us. Not that I would regret having sex with YOU, you're totally the most beautiful girl I've ever met. I'd regret just having sex with anyone besides Haley, period." Nathan said cuddling into Nicole. Nathan still felt dizzy, impared and out of it, however he was starting to become sober.

"Thanks" She laughed with a cute smile. She wrapped her arms around his back, rubbing him gently. "Nathan, I can tell that you love her. She is lucky to have a man like you, smart, fun, strong and handsome, sometimes we take for granted the ones we love. Sometimes it takes regret to make us realize how much that someone means to us, sometimes it takes a mistake to make us appreciate the ones we have, sometimes it takes betrayal for us to see someones true colours and to show us we're better off without them." Nicole said in a quiet relaxed voice.

Nathan's eyes teared up, he couldn't look her in the eyes. "I'm alone, I'm unwanted and I'm heartbroken. I've never felt so low, it feels like my life is headed nowhere and I can't do anything about it." 'Stupid alchohol, it's making me emotional.' Nathan thought.

Nicole pulled the crying Nathan into her chest and held him tight. "You're not alone, I'm here and Brooke's here. You are wanted Nathan, by many people, I promise you. Your heart may feel broken now, but it heals a hell of a lot faster than you would think. The only way to heal it is to be happy, to do things that make you happy and to not let anything bring you down. You control your own life, you choose what you want from it and you take it." Nicole's eyes teared up. "You're never alone because there are others out there who feel just like you, right now."

"I'm so glad I met you tonight, you're a great girl." Nathan said holding Nicole, he was falling a sleep. "Good night beautiful."

"Night love," Nicole whispered.

_**A/N: **So, this is my first OTH fanfic, I would totally appreciate feedback. Try and be as nice as possible aha. The next chapter will have more of Brooke and Milly. The story will get much better as it goes on. Also, I love it when people send me ideas for the next chapter, it makes things more fun and I will give them credit at the end of each chapter. sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors, I was in a hurry to post! anyways aha, REVIEW!_

Thanks! xx,


End file.
